Phantom Hearts
by KairiPhantomhive
Summary: Kairi Phantom is a new Trainer starting out in Unova. Since she is not of the legal Trainer age she has to have someone travel with her. This person is Riley Steele, Pokemon Trainer from the Sinnoh Region and Aura user. Story is better than Summary XD OH and lots of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got this idea from Moonwolf 3000. I ADORE her story **_**Best Wishes**_** and the sequel is also good so far ^^. I really don't know how well this will do so please tell me if it's bad, just don't call it shit. Just tell me what I did wrong so I can not do it again. I hope you enjoy ^^**

Phantom Hearts  
Chapter 1

I jumped up in my bed, as my alarm clock rang. I slowly glared at it through my dark navy blue bangs. I slapped the off button and huggled my Oshawott plushie. You see Oshawott is the Pokemon that I really want because they are so gosh darn adorable. Tepig's are just to firey for my tastes and Snivy's were to...hotheaded. I wanted a cute Pokemon and that's what I'm gonna get. I also think Samurott's are hot and sexy so that's another reason why I'm getting an Oshawott. I just hope that it's a male, otherwise I don't know what I'd do.

I climbed out of bed, setting my plushie down on my pillow. I headed to my closet and put on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, legging's, a gothic black and red plaid skirt with chains, and knee high converse boots. I fixed my hair so it'd be in a ponytail, but my bangs still hanged over my right eye.

I walked down to breakfast and cut the skin off of an apple and ate it. I always hated the apple skins. To hard to chew. I smiled at my Trainer Card that was sitting on the small table in the kitchen. I smirked at my picture. In the picture I was smirking and giving a rock on sign with my hand.

I had just turned 16 a few months ago and just yesterday I had gotten my card after applying a week ago. I know the legal age for a Trainer is 17, but I was mature for my age so they made a slight exception. The catch was I had to travel around with someone of age. I didn't mind. As long as it was a guy and he was sexy.

I grabbed my backpack and ran towards the Pokemon lab. I smiled as i walked through the sliding doors and into the lab. I walked over to Professor Juniper, the Professor in Unova.

"Hello Kairi," she said smiling, "I'm guessing you are here for your Pokemon?"

I nodded. "Yes I am!" I said happily. Juniper chuckled and walked into a seperate room, motioning for me to follow. I followed, excited to see what Pokemon there were. In the middle of the room was a table with 3 Pokeballs on it. Junpier picked up one of the balls.

"First up is Tepig, the Fire Type."

She threw the ball up and out came a cute little male Tepig. He was skinny and had tan skin with brown hair and brown went to about my shoulder. Some of the hair that hung in his face was yellow. Her wore a orange shirt with a small black jacket. He had black jeans on with orange keds. He waved enthusiastically at me.

"HIIII~!" I waved back abit. He was way to hyper for me. Junpier threw the next ball in the hair and out came a female Snivy. She had short green hair with two yellow streaks, one on each side of her head, and brown eyes. She wore a off white dress, with a green hooded jacket that had yellow on the shoulders over it. She also wore off white knee high boots. The Snivy just glared at me.

Next came Oshawott. When he came out of his ball, I about died of cuteness. He was about 5'3", same height as me. He wore a white shirt with one blue oval on each sleeve. Over that was a light blue vest with fluff on the neck area. He wore dark blue shorts and light blue boots. His hair was white with a blue tint. He looked at me with big blue eyes and smirked. The best part about him was his voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A new Pokemon Trainer?" He said smirking. His voice sounded like Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight (The japanese version. not the horrible english version). I just wanted to melt right there.

"Time to choose Kairi," Junpier said smiling at me. I looked them over. Tepig was grinning ear to ear at me, Snivy was glaring over at the side, and Oshawott was smikring at me. I always thought Oshawott's were abit hyper. But this Oshawott caught my attention since I first saw him. Besides, an Oshawott was what I was wanting to get wasn't it?

"I choose Oshawott," I said blushing as Oshawott's smirk got bigger. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "What's your name~?" he asked me.

"I'm Kairi Phantom," I said blushing. Junpier chuckled.

"Well it seems you two are getting along just fine. Are you going to name Oshawott?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Oshawott...your name is now Daisuke." I said. He smirked.

"Daisuke...I like it Kairi~" he said. Junpier walked over to me and handed me a black and white Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs, and Daisuke's Pokeball.

"These are for your journey. I hope you have a nice adventure with each other," She said. I nodded and pointed the Pokedex at Daisuke.

_'Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott's are happy and outgoing and love to protect their Trainers. Oshawott's can be ditzyt at times but they are still very smart Pokemon. They The height of a Oshawott is usually between four feet 10 inches and five feet three inches tall until evolution at level seventeen. They have lean and cute forms and usually carry around a schalop. They use this for moves such as Razor shell and Fury cutter. The Oshawott Daisuke knows the moves Tackle, Water Gun, and Aqua Tail. This Oshawott isn't like Other Oshawotts. His attitude is similar to one trying to seduce someone. Oshawott's are very affectionate so be ready for a long bonding session'_

"I know you might be wondering why he has Aqua Tail as a move. This is because he was born with it. He's the only one with that move at birth." Juniper told me. I nodded. Daisuke hugged my waist and kissed my cheek.

"By the way. I'm gonna be staying outside of my Pokeball for a bit. It's abit cramped in there," he said. I nodded.

"That's ok sweetie. You can stay out of it for a bit," I replied putting everything into my backpack. I stood up and smiled at Junpier.

"Well. It's time for us to go. Good bye Professor," I said. Daisuke started to walk out of the building and I followed him. We walked towards Route One and stopped there for abit.

"Ok first city is Accumula Town first so I can meet my travel buddy, then we head to Striaiton City to challenge the Gym." Daisuke nodded at me. He walked ahead of me as if he knew where he was going. I giggled and followed him. I watched him as he walked. He's the first Oshawott I've met that has acted seductive before the Dewott stage. I wonder if he was bullied cause he used to act hyper or something or if he was born this way.

Daisuke looked over his shoulder at me and watched me as I stared at him. He smirked.

"Like what you see~? I can show you more~" He said even more seductively. He walked over to me and pinned me to a nearby tree and kissed me. I blushed a million shades of red and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I set my arms around his neck. He moved his head down to my neck and started to kiss and suck at it.

I pushed him away and took off my bag and set it down by another tree. He smirked and slid my t-shirt off and un-did my bra. He leaned down and sucked on my nipples, nipping them once in awhile. I whimpered abit in pleasure. He smirked and slid a hand down and slid my legging's down. He layed me on the ground and took off my boots and finished sliding my leggings down. He slowly slid my underwear off.

I blushed looking away from him. This was the second time that I had ever been with a man so I wasn't used to this. He rubbed my pussy, making me even wetter than I was. He leaned down and licked me, making me even MORE wet. He moved up to my clit and started to lick and suck on that. He used his other hand and slid 2 fingers inside of me. I moaned as he sucked on my clit and moved his fingers in and out of my pussy. He slid his fingers out after 2 minutes and licked them clean.

I sat up and bit and helped him get his pants off. He had already taken off his boots awhile back. I slid his pants and boxers down and immediately fell back. I blushed when I saw his dick. He smirked and rubbed his cock on my pussy making me moan.

He then proceeded to slowly slide into me. When he was fully inside of me he leaned down and kissed me passionately sliding his tounge into my mouth, massageing my tounge. He started to grind against me as we made out and I moaned loudly into the kiss. We parted panting and he started to thrust hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist making it so he would go deeper. I moaned as he hit my G-Spot. He smirked and started to hit that over and over again. He groaned a tiny bit as he thrusted.

He moved faster and harder and deeper as my moans encouraged him. I was close so I started to move my hips up, meeting him when he thrusted in. He groaned loudly when I did that. He moved even faster and harder, sensing that I was close, he started to grunt everytime he thrusted in. I arched my back and moaned loudly as I came. He thrusted faster and stopped groaning as he came inside me.

I panted as he pulled out of me. He pulled his shorts back up and put his boots back on. He then started to help me get dressed. I yawned and clung to his jacket. He chuckled smiling at me.

"Want me to carry you, Kai?" He asked me gently. I nodded. He put my backpack on his back and picked me up and carried me. I fell asleep as he carried me.

I was shaken awake by my Oshawott when we had arrived at the Pokemon Center. He set me down and walked over to Nurse Jenny.

"A room for two please," I asked. She smiled and handed me a key.

"Are you Kairi Phantom by chance?" she asked me. I nodded. She smiled a closed eye smile. "Your travel partner will arrive here tomorrow from Sinnoh," she said. I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Daisuke dragged me to our room and pushed me in. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. He smirked at me.

"Go take a shower, Kai. I'll wait out here," he said. I took my bag and took out some new clothes and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. An hour later I walked out wearing a white night shirt with a bat on it, and black night shorts with red bats on them. Daisuke chuckled and motioned me over. I climbed into the bed and snuggled. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer. A few minutes later I hear his breathing slow and even. I smiled and fell asleep as well.

**I hope that was a good first chapter . as well as a good lemon. THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON PEOPLE SO PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK. Again I would love some feedback. No Flames. I want to know if this was some good writing. Next chapter: We met Kairi's travel partner and his Pokemon. Also Team Plasma causes an uproar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter 2 is up. We get to meet Riley Steele in this chapter~! We also get to meet one of his Pokemon. I hope this Chapter is as good as the first or better! Also I'm gonna put some Black and White 2 things in here, such as having Pokemon from other regions in Unova. I also edited the first chapter. Daisuke still sounds like Japanese Kaname, but he has a British accent. Moonwolf 3000 is my Beta.**

**Charley: You are awesome girl~! Thanks for being my Beta~!**

**Crossrevolution: I'll make sure to follow your advice ^^**

**Eclipse: Thanks! It's nice to meet Charley's boyfriend ^^ This isn't my first story but it IS my first story put on FanFiction, so I'm glad 2 of Charley's friends like it.**

Phantom Hearts

Chapter 2

I yawned as I woke up. I slowly blinked my eyes as I snuggled closer to the warmth Daisuke created for me. I heard him chuckle.

"Morning, Kairi," He said. I could just hear the smirk in his voice. I moved away from his arms and sat up stretching. I hopped out of bed and dug in my bag for some new clothes.

"I wonder who my partner is," I said, pulling out a Marceline, from Adventure Time, shirt, jeans, and my converse boots and putting them on. I turned around as Daisuke got out of bed and stretched. He then popped his neck.

"Daisuke! Don't do that!" I scolded, abit creeped out. I really don't like it when people pop their knuckles or necks. He chuckled.

"Sorry Kai," He replied, "So what are we doing today?" I rolled my eyes.

"I told you. We're gonna meet up with that guy that's supposed to be my travel partner. I'm sixteen and the legal age is seventeen. I have to have someone travel with me," I replied to him. He smirked.

"So he'll be a babysitter of sorts?" Daisuke asked. I thought about it for a few minutes. I nodded.

"Kinda. More like a underage-Trainer-sitter."

Once we were ready we headed out of the room and handed the key back to Nurse Joy. I looked around for someone that looked like they could possibly be from another region. I spotted a boy of about seventeen or eighteen with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hat that looked similar to a Lucario's head. He was also wearing a black turtleneck with some sort of yellow medallion around his neck and over that was a blue jacket with black on the collar and on the pockets. He had black pants and black shoes. I walked over to him.

"Um hello. I'm Kairi Phantom. Would you happen to be my partner?" I asked curiously and shyly. I'm kinda shy when I meet new people. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes I am. I'm Riley Steele. Nice to meet you Kairi," He said. He looked at Daisuke. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Oh! This is Daisuke. He's my Oshawott," I said smiling and hugging Daisuke's arm. He smiled and kissed my head lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke," Riley said. Daisuke nodded in reply. Just then a Lucario walked over. She had long blue hair and red eyes. She wore a black headband around her forehead. She also wore a furry yellow vest with a white spike on it. Under that was a sleeveless black shirt. She wore black leggings and a blue skirt. On her arms were these black glove like things with white spikes on the back of the hand area. There was also yellow fur near the elbow areas. The Lucario kneeled infront of Riley.

"Riley-sama. I was not able to find the girl that you seek." she said. Riley chuckled.

"It's alright Alana. She found me. Kairi and Daisuke. Meet my Lucario, Alana. Alana meet Kairi and her Oshawott, Daisuke." Riley said smiling. I waved.

"Hello Alana," I said. She just looked at me and bowed.

"Tis an honor to meet you Kairi and Daisuke," She replied. I looked over at Riley.

"What other Pokemon do you have?" I asked him.

"You shall find out in time, my dear," he replied. I blushed when he called me 'dear'.

"So shall we go on our journey?" he asked as he returned Alana to her Pokeball. Daisuke nodded and dragged me and him outside.  
"Eager aren't we Dai-kun?" I told my Oshawott. He looked at me and smirked.

"Of course," He said seductively. Riley chuckled as he got out of Daisuke's grasp.

"So what Pokemon should I try and capture first, Daisuke?" I asked him.

"May I suggest you try and get a Pokemon that would do well in the first Gym," Riley said smiling.

"Ok!" I said cheerfully.

"There's a Pokemon," I said as I was crouched behind a tree. The three of us were watching to try and find a Pokemon I could catch.

"That's a Poochyena. Very rare around these parts," Riley said. Daisuke got up and walked over to him. The Poochyena just looked up at him curiously. The little guy was about 5'2 with silverish gray hair and the same color ears and tail and inside the ears was black. He had red eyes with yellow sclera and two tiny fangs poked out of his mouth. He wore a gray t-shirt with a black design on the shoulders and going down the front of the shirt. He had gray shorts with black boots.

"Yes?" the little guy asked. Daisuke just smirked at him.

"Wanna battle?" he asked, taking out his schalop from a hidden pocket in his jacket. Just then the Poochyena smirked and used Bite on Daisuke and he winced abit. Daisuke then proceeded to kick use Water Gun to push the Poochyena into a tree. He then pinned him to a tree using the schalop and smirked. I ran over and giggled.

"Daisuke let him go," I told my Oshawott. He took the schalop away and hid it again in his jacket. I kneeled infront of the Poochyena and petted his head.

"You wanna come with me little guy?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Why should I go with you?" He asked. I giggled.

"I could make you stronger and get you to evolve." I said. I smirked when I saw his ears perk up.

"Evolve you say? Well I guess I'll go with you." He said. I took out a Pokeball and tapped it against his head. He went in willingly and the ball shook in my hand for a few times then stopped. I hopped up happily.

"Yay! I caught a Poochyena!" I yelled happily. Riley started clapping.

"Good Job Kairi," He said smiling. I released Poochyena.

"I'm gonna name you Shadow," I said. He snuggled into me happily.

"I like it," He said happily. I took out my Pokedex and it scanned Shadow.

_'Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. Poochyena are defiant and rude, but they have the need to protect their trainers from any attackers. They are also curious Pokemon so they get into trouble alot as well. The height of a Poochyena ranges from 4' 9" to 5'3" until they evolve at level 18. They have small and adorable forms with red eyes and yellow sclera. The Poochyena, Shadow, knows the moves Tackle, Bite, and Iron Tail. Shadow loves to be petted and loves to snuggle. Shadow is very affectionate and will have a long bonding session'_

"I wanna bond now..." Shadow said going to say my name, but not knowing it.

"My name's Kairi," I said, "and I'll bond with you now, sweetie pie."

"I'll stay here with Riley and wait for you and Shadow to get done," Daisuke said. He walked over to Riley and sat down. Shadow dragged me a little ways away. Far enough that they wouldn't be able to hear us.

Shadow leaned down and nibbled on my neck and grinded against me. He pulled my shirt off and un-clipped my bra, letting them both fall to the ground. He sucked on my breast massaging the other. I then saw Daisuke walk over.

I giggled abit and moaned.

"Wanted to join in did you?" I asked. He smirked and nodded. Daisuke slid down his pants letting his cock come out. He smirked as he watched Shadow slide down and unbutton my jeans and slid them down along with my underwear. He rubbed me as I was flipped over so I was able to suck on Daisuke. I opened my mouth and my Oshawott slid his cock into my mouth. I immediately started to suck, running my tounge around him. Shadow slid into my pussy from behind and I moaned around Daisuke's cock.

Shadow started at a slow pace as I sucked on Daisuke. He started to rock his hips so his cock was moving in and out of my mouth. Daisuke gripped my head and moved in and out faster and harder as I sucked him. Shadow saw what he was doing and decided to move faster and harder as well. I moaned around my starter's cock. One of Shadow's hands started to rub my clit as he moved harder and faster in me, hitting my G-Spot continuously.

"Fuck! You're very good at blowjobs, Kairi!" Daisuke groaned out. I blushed and moaned as I tightned around Shadows cock. Shadow groaned and moves faster and harder. I moved back against him as I started to become close. I moaned as I had my orgasm. Shadow moaned as the tightening of my pussy caused him to cum within me. I gave Daisuke one last hard suck and he groaned cumming into my mouth. I swallowed his cum, but some ran down my chin. I wiped it off as I started to get dressed.

The both of them helped me and I but on my boots. I stood up and walked back to Riley, who was fixing his outfit up. I giggled. I knew that he must have just had sex with one of his Pokemon. Most likely it was Alana. He looked up hearing me walk over.

"Welcome back you three," He said smiling a closed eye smile. I blushed abit and giggled.

"Thanks Riley," I said cheerfully. I returned Shadow to his Pokeball and looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark.

"Hey Riley? Can we camp out here for the night?" I asked the black haired boy. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Kairi," He replied, "I can also tell you my story and you can tell me yours." I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Daisuke who was curled up under a blanket he had gotten from my bag, asleep. I smiled and took a picture of him and smiled.

**Next Chapter: Riley's and Kairi's stories. Also a battle with a trainer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here I am with Chapter 3. Yeesh . my brain is all jumbling with plot bunnies! I am loving my story so far. Just hope my mother doesn't find it. She would KILL me if she found out I have been writing a story with mature content. Now if it was just a story she wouldn't care but since this has lemons...she would yell at me. Thankfully she doesn;t know how to work a Mac so I'm safe...I think. ANYWAY back to replies and then the story. Moonwolf 3000 is my Beta.**

**Eclipse: I'll try and make them longer ^^ mostly the size depends on who tired I am.**

Phantom Hearts

Chapter 3

I took out a bag of cookies that mom had packed for me before I left. I ate some of them and offered them to Riley.

"Would you like some cookies, Riley?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No thanks, Kairi," he said smiling, "Now you wanted to hear my story, correct?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I did!" I said. He chuckled.

"Alright. Well I guess my story begins when I was younger, living in Canalave City. I enjoyed reading in the books in the library there. Books about the legendary Pokemon and about other legends. Pokemon fascinated me. That's when I decided to become a Trainer. I've been a Trainer for a year now and all my Pokemon love me, especially Alana. She's my pride and joy. First ever Pokemon I got. I didn't start out like any other trainer, getting a Piplup, Turtwig, or Chimchar. My mother gave me a Riolu and she loved me at first sight. She's been with me ever since," He said. I smiled.

"You must be very strong then," I said. He shrugged.

"I guess. I usually train on Iron Island. Lots of Steel Pokemon live there and they are more than willing to help me train my Pokemon, since I used to go there everyday," He said, "I am more than glad to have a human traveling partner for once." I giggled blushing.

"Well I'm more than glad to be that partner," I said.

"What about your story?" He asked. I smiled.

"Well my parents used to be Pokemon trainers, so I grew up loving Pokemon. My favorite Pokemon was always Darkrai, Oshawott, and Zorua and Zoroark. I hope to catch a Darkrai and a Zorua. Darkrai is the sexiest Pokemon I have ever seen. I've encountered him in nightmares before, but that was when I was younger. I haven't seen him since," I said. Riley took off his hat and set it beside him.

"Any dreams that you have?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I dream of having a strong team of Pokemon. Also having the sexiest team ever," I said giggling. He chuckled.

"I'm sure Daisuke and Shadow will evolve into sexy Pokemon," He said.

"That's what I hope."

The following morning, I was woken up by talking. I opened my eyes to find Riley talking with a female Absol. She was about five feet five inches with white hair that went to her shoulders. there was a big streak of navy blue going across the front. there was also a tiny plait tied at the end by a red ribbon. She wore a white jacket, with fur on the collar. The jacket had a light blue stripe going down the front and the cuffs were also blue. the jacket was tied together with 3 red ropes. She wore light blue pants with white heeled boots, with light blue on the toe area and on the heels. Her eyes were a bright red color.

I stretched and yawned. I got up and walked over.

"Morning Riley. Who's this?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"And good morning to you, Kairi. This is my Absol, Bella. Bella, this is Kairi Phantom and the lump on the ground under the blanket is her Oshawott, Daisuke," He replied. Bella look at me with her red eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kairi," She said smiling cutely. Her voice reminded me of Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight. I then heard rustling from behind me. I turned around to find my Oshawott waking up.

"Good morning everyone," he said. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Yes I did. Who's the Absol?" He said. I turned around.

"Hi! I'm Bella. I'm Riley's Absol," Bella introduced. Daisuke smirked.

"Well nice to meet you Bella. Where we heading next?" he asked.

"The first city is Striaton City," Riley said as I packed the blanket into my bag. I also put the bag of cookies back into my bag as well.

"So you're trying out for the Pokemon League?" Bella asked me. I nodded.

"Yes I am, Bella," I said smiling at her. She was just so adorable! She giggled and skipped over to Riley. He petted her head and returned her to her Pokeball.

"I'm hungry! Kairi feed me!" Daisuke whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Honey, I'll feed you when I actually get some food that's healthy for you," I said. I smirked when I saw him pout angrily. I hugged his arm after putting my bag on and walked. He sighed and patted my head. I heard Riley chuckle from behind us. I looked back at him and saw him smiling at me. I blushed and turned to face forward.

The trip to Striaton City took half of the day. Along the way, people had challenged me to a battle, so it was very good training for Daisuke and Shadow. When we arrived, I decided that I would see if I could challenge the Gym.

"Come on you two. Let's see if the Gym Leader is available," I told them as I walked towards the Gym. Oddly enough the Gym looked like a cafe. I shrugged and walked in. I looked around for someone that looked like they could be the Gym Leader. I walked over to a boy with green hair.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to know where the Gym Leader is?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're talking to one of them. I'm Cilan. I'm a Grass Pokemon specialist. You'll be battling me since you chose a Oshawott," He said, "Follow me."

I followed him into the back of the cafe where the Gym Stadium part was. I looked at Daisuke. He smirked, ready to win me my first badge. I got into place on the battlefield as Riley took a seat somewhere else so he could watch me.

"Go Ivy!" Cilan said as he threw a Pokeball. Out came a cute little Pansage. She had grass green poofy hair and green eyes. She wore a light green dress with leaf patterns on it and green mary janes.

"Go ahead Daisuke," I said and Daisuke walked forward all confident. I giggled.

"The battle between Kairi Phantom from Nuvema Town and Cilan the Gym Leader will begin!" the referree shouted.

"Ivy use Fury Swipes!" sharp looking lights appeared at the tips of the Pansage's nails as she ran towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke, dodge then use Aqua Tail!" I commanded. Daisuke jumped up in the air and landed behind the Oshawott as his Schalop, which he had taken out as he dodged, was covered with a blade of water. He slashed Ivy hard and the knocked her forward a few feet.

"Ivy use Bullet Seed!" Ivy turned around and started to shoot seeds from her mouth.

"Shit! Daisuke block using your schalop then push her to the ground with Iron Tail!"

Daisuke put his schalop up as the seeds came at him then he jumped into the air and flipped over Ivy and landed behind her again. His schalop then formed a blue light dagger and he slashed her with it knocking her to the ground.

"That was Razor Shell Kairi!" I heard Riley yell behind me. I smirked.

"Daisuke finish her off with Water Gun!" He smirked and shot a huge gush of water from his mouth down at the Pansage and she was knocked out once he was finished. Daisuke was then engulfed in white light.

"He's evolving," I heard Cilan state as he returned Ivy to her ball.

I watched as Daisuke grew taller. When the light dissappeared I blushed at my sweeties new form. Daisuke was now a five foot ten inch Dewott. His hair and grown abit longer and had changed color. His hair now was in a ponytail held by a schalop clip and was light blue. His clothes had changed so now he was wearing a shirt the same color as his hair under a black jacket. He now had black jeans with a white belt and light blue trainers. He wore a necklace with a schalop on it and fingerless gloves. He looked at himself confused.

"I evolved? I evolved!" He said happily, in a slightly deeper voice, as he looked at himself. I giggled.

"Yes you did sweetie. I'm proud of you," I said happily. Riley ran over to me and hugged me tight from behind and I blushed.

"Congrats Kairi on your first badge and on your first evolved Pokemon," He said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Riley," I replied. Daisuke pushed him away gently and hugged me tightly. Hre had gotten physically stronger as well I saw. On closer look I saw slight muscles on his arms and chest now. I blushed even more.

"When do I get my reward?" He asked seductively. I blushed even more, my face now looking like a tomato.

"L-Later Daisuke," I replied.

"Fine," He sighed. I giggled abit. Such a silly Pokemon. I wonder what he will look like as a Samurott.

**T.T Yes I know...I'm not very good at battle scenes. I'll try to get better, I promise. I tried fixing it up, but idk if that went well. All I do is try.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom Hearts

Chapter 4

Back at the Pokemon Center, I fed Daisuke and Shadow as Riley checked us in. I watched as Daisuke gobbled up all his food in five minutes. He layed back as Shadow slowly nibbled on his food. I giggled and pet Daisuke's head. He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"Reward?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"When we get into the room," I told him. Riley came back carrying two keys. He held out one of them.

"Here's your room key, Kairi," He said smiling. I smiled back and took it.

"Thanks Riley," I replied. Shadow then walked over to me and huggled my neck from the side and nuzzled my hair. I giggled and pet his head, his tail wagging as I did.

"Come on boys. Let's go to our room," I said. I hugged Riley good night and headed to my room. I returned Shadow before I unlocked the door. As I walked in I started to take off my bag and my shirt. I walked over to the bed and slid my pants down and layed down on the bed smirking at Daisuke. He relocked the door before coming over to me and kissing me. I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with the hair that hung down from his ponytail.

As he kissed me, he reached around and un-clipped my bra, and slid it off. He slid my underwear off as well.

"I'm glad to be your Pokemon, Kairi," He said licking my neck and nipping it, "I'm glad that you helped me evolve." He nipped one of my breasts and sucked on it, sliding a hand down towards my pussy. He started to rub it and smirked when I moaned.

"I love how your so wet and we've only begun," he said in my ear. I blushed.

"Well it's because you are super sexy," I replied, moaning when he slide two of his fingers inside. I moaned louder as he finger fucked me. He leaned down and licked my clit as his fingers went harder and deeper inside me. I played with his soft light blue hair as his fingers moved faster and harder into me. I moaned as he hit my G-Spot. I looked at him and pouted when he took his fingers out.

"Don't worry , love. There's more coming," He said seductively. I blushed madly as he undid his pants and let them slide down. He got into position and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid in slowly. I moaned feeling his cock, which had grown 2 or 3 inches, fill me up. He moved hard and fast, hitting my G-Spot. He groaned moving harder and faster. He sucked and nipped on my neck, moving harder and faster. I moaned as he did so. Dai leaned down and whispered in my ear seductively as he moved even harder.

"Come on, Kai. Cum for me." Just those words caused me to become undone, moaning as I came. He gave a few more thrusts until he shot his cool cum inside me. He moved out of me and curled up beside me, wrapping his arms around me. He looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're beautiful, ya know that?" Daisuke said. I blushed and snuggled into him. He chuckled and pet my head.

"Guess not," he said falling asleep after seeing I had fallen asleep.

The next day I was woken up by my puppy poking my head. I looked up at him raising my eyebrow.

"Can I help you Shadow?" I asked my Poochyena. He giggled and hugged my neck.

"Mmm. Snuggly," he said. I giggled and pet his head. My cute little Poochyena was so adorable.

"Come on little fella. Let me get dressed so we can get ready for the day…How did you get out of your Pokeball?" I asked the dark type Pokemon. He pointed at Daisuke, who was going through my bag. I giggled.

"Dai, babe, what are you doing?" I asked him. He looked at me and threw some clothes at me.

"Wear that today," He demanded. I gave him a blank face.

"Don't order me, boy," I said, but put the outfit on nonetheless. What he had picked out for me was a Doctor Who t-shirt, black jeans, a red and black plaid skirt with chains on it and my converse of course. I kissed his cheek and huggled my pup, before I opened my door. I found Riley staring at a Pokemon egg that he had in his hands.

"Riley, why are you looking a egg?" Shadow asked. He looked up finally realizing that I was there and blushed abit. He handed me the egg.

"I won it in a competition. It's a Deino egg. Thought you might want it," he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"AWW~ Thanks Riley," I said and looked at it. The egg was blue on the botton with black on the top. I put it in the egg compartment of my bag. My backpack was suited for a Pokemon trainer, even had an egg compartment for the eggs. It keeps the eggs comfy and warm and helps them hatch faster. Neat right?

Daisuke then started to drag both me and Riley out of the Pokemon Center. I returned Shadow to his Pokeball once he stopped. Riley chuckled at him.

"Eager are we?" he asked. Daisuke nodded. I giggled at my Dewott. Daisuke then ran ahead of us. Riley and I looked at each other before following. As we got closer I saw Daisuke trying to calm down a little Zorua. The Zorua had black hair with neon blue tips, a black tank under a black furred jacket. He had neon blue fingerless gloves as well as tennis shoes the same color. I walked over carefully. As I got closer I saw that he had cuts and bruises on him.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you little Zorua," Daisuke said. Zorua growled at him.

"Yes you will! Everyone does! I'm a FREAK!" he yelled. I kneeled down infront of him. I pet his head.

"You aren't a freak sweetie. You're special. You may not be like other Zorua's, but that's what makes you rare," I said. He looked up at me with scared red eyes.

"R-Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're a shiny, hun. That's special to me," I said. He crawled over to me and sniffed me.

"You smell nice. Kind. Caring. Take me with you," He said taking a pokeball off my belt and handing it to me. I chuckled. Daisuke watched.

"I was planning on doing that, hun," I said and tapped the Pokeball on his head. I watched as he was engulfed by a red light and went into the Pokeball. It shook 3 times before stopping.

"What a cute little guy that was," Riley said, "How kind of you to take him with you." I smiled and nodded.

"He was adorable. I couldn't just leave him. Plus he's a shiny. Even more rare," I said. Riley nodded.

"Come on. We have a long walk ahead of us," He said walking ahead. I held Daisuke's hand as we walked. I felt so proud of myself. I now had 4 Pokemon, even though one was an egg.

A few hours later, Riley and I had arrived in Nacrene City. Daisuke had been put into his Pokeball, claiming he was dead tired. We walked to the Pokemon Center where I handed her Zeke, the name I had chosen for my Zorua. I didn't want him to be in pain when he and I did the bonding. I dragged Riley over to a chair and I sat down and pulled out my egg. I huggled it and pet it.

"What are you going to name the Deino?" Riley asked, smiling. I shrugged.

"Well I'm hoping it's going to be a boy, so I was wanting to name it Ryu," I stated. He smiled at me and pet my head.

"Cute name," he said. I smiled back at him.

After a half an hour, Zeke came running out. He ran to me and glomped me, clinging to me as if his life depended on it. I giggled and pet his head, even though he was my height.

"Thank you for taking me with you. I have a good feeling about you," he stated, "So what are you going to name me?" I smiled at him.

"Your name is Zeke. Mine's Kairi by the way. The one in the suit is Riley. I'll introduce you to Shadow soon," I stated. I pulled out my Pokedex and aimed it at Zeke.

"_Zorua the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua usually live in dark forests due to their dark type. They love to take naps snuggled into their Zoroark mother's body. Zorua's are very rare and are hard to find. Finding one means you are lucky. Zorua's have the ability to transform themselves into any Pokemon or person. This is so they can blend into society. Many have said that this is why Zorua's are so rare. The shiny Zorua Zeke knows the moves Fake Tears, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, and Aerial Ace. The Zorua Zeke is very calm and happy, but can get angry easily. He will usually use the move Fake Tears to get what he wants. He can get clingy, but that'll wear off after awhile."_

Zeke sniffed the Pokedex curiously. I giggled.

"This is a Pokedex, sweetie. It tells me info on Pokemon," I said. He nodded. He grabbed my hand and gave me a cute yet sexy pout.

"Can we go bond now? Please?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, sweetie. Just let me check myself in," I said. I walked over to Nurse Jenny and asked her for a key to a room. She handed me one while smiling and I took Zeke's hand and walked to our room. Once we were inside, Zeke locked the door. I let Shadow and Daisuke out of their Pokeballs.

"AWW~! Who's this sexy cutie?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Zeke. I'm Kairi's new Pokemon," my Zorua stated.

"Yay new buddies. I suppose you're going to bond now. Can Dai and I join?" the Poochyena asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course sweetie." I said. I was then pushed into the bed by Daisuke. He pulled my shirt off as Shadow pulled my shoes, pants and panties off. Zeke watched, letting the elder Pokemon go first. Daisuke leaned down and kissed me passionately sliding his tounge into my mouth. Our tounges battled with each other as he unclipped my bra and threw it across the room. He massaged my breasts as Shadow licked my pussy. Shadow motioned Zeke over with his tail, licking my clit. I moaned loudly as my first two Pokemon caused me pleasure. Shadow moved out of the way, letting Zeke get in his place. Zeke licked my pussy like a cat lapping up milk. Daisuke then stopped what he was doing so that Zeke could take over for a bit.

Zeke moved up my body and kissed me, letting me have a taste of myself. He sat up and we switched our positions. He held onto my hips as he helped me slide onto his cock. I moaned loudly as he did so. In the background I heard my other to sweeties discussing something. I moaned as I felt Zeke start to thrust up into my pussy. Zeke thrusted up as he held my hips and helped me ride him. I saw Shadow walk over to me and smirk.

"Wanna give me a blow job?" my puppy asked. I smirked and nodded. He thrusted into my mouth as I felt something behind me.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll try not to hurt you," Daisuke said from behind me. He slid a finger inside and I winced. He kissed my back in apology. He moved the finger slowly before sliding in a second, causing me to moan a tiny bit around Shadows cock. He added a third after awhile then slid all three out. I felt the tip of his cock against my hole. I could tell that he was hard. He slowly slid in, trying not to cause me pain. I moaned causing Shadow to grunt in pleasure. I started to suck on the Poochyena's cock and the other 2 took it as a sign to start fucking me like there was no tomorrow.

They started to get in a rhythm, one so that a cock was always inside me. I sucked and licked on Shadow's cock faster and faster, just as Zeke and Daisuke thrusted faster and harder inside of me. Shadow moaned and panted as he cummed into my mouth. He tasted like Cheri and Sitrus berries. Not long after Zeke came hard into my pussy, thus causing me to cum. I panted and moaned since Daisuke was still thrusting inside my ass. He moved harder and faster rubbing my clit. I moaned louder and louder as he went harder and rubbed my clit harder. Daisuke then moaned out my name as he came hard into my ass. He slowly pulled out and right aftre I flopped down on the bed facing Zeke. He slid out and huggled me. He nuzzld my cheek and smiled.

"Best. Fuck. Ever," he stated. I giggled and pet his head. Shadow curled up against my back, snuggling. I smiled and gestured Daisuke over. He shook his head smiling.

"Na. I'll let you and the cuties have some time together," he said. I nodded in approval and snuggled into them. I slowly fell asleep, wondering what other Pokemon I was going to catch.

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN AWHILE! I HAD A HUUUUUUUUUUUGE WRITERS BLOCK T^T I AM TERRIBLY SORRY. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND DON'T LEAVE ME T^T. Boarding school has kept me busy and I couldn't bring my Mac home with me and it had my stories on it.**


End file.
